tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hattori Tatsu
Hattori Tatsu ist ein Nebenantagonist der Turtles aus der 2012 Animationsserie. 2012 Serie thumb|left|180px|Die Augen des Hattori TatsuHattori Tatsu wurde in den Foot Clan hineingeboren. Er war von Geburt an blind, verfügte aber stattdessen über ein noch schärferes Gehör, welches seine Behinderung in einigen Teilen mehr als ausglich. Diese Eigenschaft und Tatsus Ehrgeiz, sich gegen seine skeptische Umwelt zu behaupten, erregten die Aufmerksamkeit des Shredders, der Tatsus Werdegang im Clan förderte, bis dieser den Rang als Shredders Stellvertreter erlangt hatte. Er trainierte auch diverse talentierte Schüler des Clans, darunter Shredders Adoptivtochter Karai und Chris Bradford. Wahrscheinlich um seine Feinde einzuschüchtern, und als persönliches Markenzeichen, trug Tatsu eine silberne Oni-Maske vor seinem Gesicht."The Forgotten Swordsman" thumb|left|180px|Tatsu gegen KaraiNachdem der Shredder bei seinem letzten Rachefeldzug gegen seinen erklärten Erzfeind Splinter selbst den Tod gefunden hatte,"Requiem" und "Owari" begab Tatsu sich von Japan nach New York, um den Foot Clan unter seiner Führung zu vereinen. Dabei kam er aber Karai in die Quere, die sich schon längst vom Shredder losgesagt hatte, nachdem sie die Wahrheit über ihre Abstammung erfahren hatte, und selber die Führerschaft des Clans übernehmen wollte."Wormquake! - Part 2", "The Wrath of Tiger Claw", "Tale of the Yokai", "City at War" und "Broken Foot" Sie versuchte, Tatsu von ihren Leuten eliminieren zu lassen, was jedoch wegen seiner geschärften Sinne schiefging und worauf Tatsu ihr deswegen Rache schwor. thumb|180px|Tatsus EndeUm seinen Anspruch auf den Clan zu zementieren, erlangte Tatsu den Kuro Kabuto, das Wahrzeichen des Clans; doch das machte ihn unfreiwillig zur Zielscheibe von Tiger Claw und dem Dämonen Kavaxas, die beide mit dem Helm (wenn auch aus weit unterschiedlichen Gründen) den Shredder wieder zum Leben erwecken wollten, und den Turtles, die diesen Plan unter allen Umständen verhindern wollten. Im darauf ausbrechenden Gefecht konnten Tatsus überragende Kenntnisse in den Kampfkünsten den Turtles und Karai zunächst spielend die Stirn bieten; als aber Casey Jones einige seiner explosiven Pucks gegen ihn einsetzte, brachte die Schockwelle der Detonationen seinen Gehörsinn durcheinander und machten ihn so zur leichten Beute seiner Kontrahenten. Vom Rest des Clans im Stich gelassen, wurde er von Kavaxas ergriffen, der ihm die Lebenskraft aus seinem Körper sog. thumb|left|200px|Hattori Tatsu als GeistSpäter enthüllte Kavaxas, dass Tatsus Tod ein wichtiger Bestandteil seines Plans war, sich von Tiger Claws Kontrolle loszulösen, eine Pforte zwischen der Erde und seiner Heimat, der Unterwelt, zu öffnen und so die Herrschaft über die Erde an sich zu reißen. Tatsu selbst kehrte inmitten der daraus resultierenden Invasion der Totenseelen ebenfalls als Geist zurück, wurde aber von den Turtles und ihren Freunden mithilfe spezieller Anti-Geisterwaffen vernichtet."End Times" Trivia *Hattori Tatsu ist im Aussehen und Namen der Figur Tatsu aus den Live Actionfilmen von 1990 und 1991 entlehnt worden. Für seinen Nachnamen stand offensichtlich der historisch belegte Ninja Hattori Hanzo Pate, und die Geschichte über seine Blindheit entstammt wahrscheinlich der Figur des Blinden Ninjas aus den Mirage Comics. *Tatsu ist das japanische Wort für Drache. Siehe auch *Tatsu und der Blinde Ninja *Kuro Kabuto *Kavaxas Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Ninja-Meister Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Blinde Kategorie:Verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Cameos und Karikaturen